legs or tails?
by Emilie-Kait
Summary: when Captain Jack Sparrow is rescued by a mermaid. he finds that she is different. 1st she was exiled 2nd she doesn't want to eat him 3rd she knows THE song, in fact she wrote it. 4th she loves rum. then there's the bad of it 1st she says the rum isn't good 2nd she mends the sails with pink thread and causes trouble. 3rd he's falling in love with her! poor Captain Sparrow!
1. Chapter 1

_**okay I have not found a single Pirates of the Caribbean/ mermaid story! so I'm writing one because I adore Captain Sparrow and I love mermaids. yeah a 15 year old who loves mermaids... **_

* * *

"the storm is getting worst!" the captain called through the storm. it raged on and on, many of the crew cursed Calypso for the weather. "drop anchor. get to the galley" Captain Sparrow was not going to risk his ship or his crew to the storm . they were to far deep in the Atlantic, if the ship was destroyed they would all die.

"aye cap'n, dropping anchor." they called back. a rouge wave hit the stern of the ship, knocking everyone over and washing the captain out into the deep Atlantic. he battled against the waves as he swam up and they pushed him back down, in till he no longer could do so. he let himself sink into the dark waters. he saw a flash of pale pink as he slipped out of consciousness.

**Gibbs POV**

The crew hauled the captain back on to the _pearl._ I noticed _her. _she bobbed in the water, hanging onto a fishing net that was left out to dry before the storm, her tail swished just under the surface. I would've shot her, but she looked scared, now keep in mind that we had yet to capture her, and unless stuck in someone's net mermaids _never_ look at a sailor in fear, only with _hunger _for that sailor's flesh.

"Is he okay" she called over the storm. I ignored her. "_please" _she begged. mermaids don't beg though, this siren was queer.

"he's barely breathing" I told her.

"I can fix that, help me onto the ship?" she asked I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I climbed down the net, she swam to me and I pulled her into my arms, climbed the net and sat her beside the captain. the crew formed a circle around and watched what she would do, the rain began to slow, in till it was nothing but a slight drizzle and a lot of fog. she pulled a vile from around her neck and spilled a few drops into the Jack's slightly open mouth. he began to cough then his eyes snapped open

**Jack's POV**

I opened my eyes to meet bright blue eyes like the Caribbean ocean, light brown-almost blonde-hair, a warm smile and the fact that the rain had stopped.

"are you okay" a woman beside me asked-_wait not a woman a mermaid-_I realized as her tail slapped against the deck.

"no but maybe a kiss would help" I told her. she laughed then looked up at Gibbs, bringing her tail to her chest then looking around at the crew and finally letting her eyes fall on me then her gaze dropped to her lap, her scales were pale pink with spots of gold in random places. I always thought woman looked beautiful in pale pink.

"you would not want a siren on your ship, I will leave" she said sadly, then looked back at Gibbs, "other than the captain-who I probably shouldn't trust in the first place-you are the only man I trust and I can not walk." she told him. he began to walk toward her, but I held up my hand, he stopped and she looked at me.

"what's your name, luv?" I asked her.

"Ava" she told me.

"shouldn't there be others with you" I asked.

She shook her head. "no" she said with a mischief look in her eyes, "I was exiled" she smirk obviously proud of herself.

"hmm, well if we do not get you in water soon, your tail will turn into legs, I've seen it happen before."

"I know" she answered, "I do not really care"

"well if you don't care then why-" I watched her grimace as her tail began to seep and form legs. I stood up,

"get back to work" I told the crew as some of them looked at Ava evilly, "weigh anchor, hoist the sails, you know how this works!" I turned around and saw that she had her eyes narrowed at the cook, who was 'accidentally' dropping pieces of fish guts, in which he picked up, at one point he dropped some right in her lap. he sneered at her then walked off, she picked the guts up and through them right at his head, they hit their target with a sickening noise. he went to slap Ava but I caught his wrist,

"is that any way to treat a beautiful woman" I asked.

"_discussing _siren" he corrected. I ignore the comment though.

"_and_ why are you carrying that up here? don't you always used the porthole to dispose of the guts and such" I questioned. he smirked

"welcoming our guest" he told me as he disappeared back into the galley. I clenched and un-clenched my fist, then remember that I had more important matters on hand, _"I'll deal with him later"_ I thought

"don't suppose you can walk, luv" I asked. she shook her head _'no'. _I sighed and picked her up, carried her to my cabin and sat her down on the bed. I rummaged through a trunk in till I found a clean shirt then tossed it to her. she looked at it in confusion, then failed at putting the shirt on. I helped then, she laughed.

"that's a first!" she told me

"beg pardon..."

"you _are_ Captain Jack Sparrow? this _is _the _Black Pearl?" _she asked.

"yes to the first, yes to the second" I told her.

"well then, this is the first time you've help a woman put clothes on instead of ripping their clothing off them, am I correct?" she asked.

"oh yes, 'it is a first', as you put it" I told her. she smiled and sat back against the head board and examined her nail. I sat down at my desk and began sorting through maps in till I heard Ava singing.

"yo ho yo ho a pirates life fo-"

"where'd you learn that song" I asked her.

"I _wrote_ that song, there's only one other person who knows it, it was ten years ago when I was sixteen, she was twelve, sweet little girl thought that it would be exciting to meet a pirate so I taught it to her. I didn't even know that I was singing it in till you asked about it" she answered. I picked up the bottle of rum, sipping on it and watching her.

_"nothing really just a song I learned as a child, when I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate" _Elisabeth's voice rang in my mind

"continue." I told her.

_"yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me, we pillage, we plunder, we rifle, we loot, drink up me 'earties yo ho,_

_we kidnap and ravage, we don't giv'a hoot, drink up me 'earties yo ho. yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!"_ she sang

apparently Elisabeth forgot the first half of the song because Ava started in an entirely different place the Elisabeth did.

"_we extort_, I really don't feel like singing now, Captain," she told me. I smiled and nodded.

"that's fine darling, I know the rest of the words, you need to re-teach it to Elisabeth, she forgot the first half." I told her

"you knew Lissa?" she asked. I nodded which made her smile once again. "you and me should get along just fine" she told me.

Ava could _not _be any less _wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

_**okay here's my problem, to many stories all at once so in till I get caught up on "My Freedom'' this story is stalled. if you were extremely interested in this story, keep in touch and read "my freedom" to pass the time! if you weren't really all into this story that's fine, you don't have to wait for me to finish my other story and re-start on this one, but remember stories can always get better! thanks for reading this dumb message (::) here's a cookie for your trouble ~ Emilie-Kait**_


End file.
